


Vulnerability

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, fluffy shit, for once in my life instead of porn lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Saizo decides to confess his feelings.





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I decided to write something fluffy instead of rocking porn for Saizo? Neither did I but I think this came out great.

Saizo stood in the hill, the breeze making his clothes flap, even the small tuft of hair at the top of his head swayed softly with the wind. He looked somewhat cute, with how relaxed he looked. His arms were crossed and he was silent, his mask had been removed along the way, so his defined features were out in the open.

In a way, Saizo felt somewhat naked, vulnerable. That mask was a part of him and a wall he put around everything and everyone. A necessity for his job, as living in the shadows was required of him for everybody’s protection.

But at that moment… That vulnerability did not seem like so. He was opening himself for that special someone, the only person in the world who could be able to see everything that there was behind the mask, deep inside those red-colored eyes.

He turned around, fixing his eyes on that special person he can allow himself to be open with, you. Taking small steps towards you, he feels butterflies in his stomach. A feeling he’s not familiar with, as he’s always prepared for what’s coming. He’s certainly not experienced in what’s currently happening although he won’t back down, after all, he’s never been so sure of anything in his life.

Saizo sits next to you, his form softly pressing against your sides so you two lean on each other. It’s a nice moment. Most of the times you remain quiet, nothing out of habit, but right then… It feels like a different kind of quiet, you’re able to sense each other’s feelings of relaxation and calmness. It’s enough to want Saizo stay there forever.

Nevertheless, he takes your hand in his, quickly feeling how his face grows hot, an act like that was so bold for him, so reckless and yet, he does not let it go. His grip on your hand is gentle yet firm, telling you that while Saizo does not show it all the time, his love for you is intense and caring.

The silence in the hill is pleasant, but it does not last long. “I need to tell you something.” His voice is low but you can still sense the love. “Something I’ve been holding on for a long time.” You want to speak and tell him everything is okay, that you know what he’s going to tell you, but as soon as you open your mouth, Saizo moves to sit in front of you. “Today my courage meets my fear and my destiny meets my words, with the only hope of clearing the confusion in my heart.” He takes both of your hands, holding tight and decidedly. Never before had you felt something like that coming from him. “I can’t hold this anymore, and I know that I want to be something more than this, with you I learned to smile and whenever I get close to you, my fear dissipates.” Saizo brings your hands to his chest. “You see, I don’t know. You’re the only one I’m not sure about anything. I breathe, I see you coming and I get close to you.” 

His eyes close and yours do too. At that moment there is absolutely nothing but you two, drifting in isolation that does not feel lonely because you are with him. It’s a warm feeling inside of you and him, a feeling that unites the two of you and brings you closer.

“No other person has ever made me feel this way. You’re… you’re the man that I can’t live without. I think and I think and I know nothing but this. I just want you to be with me, I just want to be with you.” 

And in an instant, everything echoes and you find yourself on the same hill you’ve gone with Saizo countless of times, where you’ve talked for hours about everything, where you’ve shared your most intimate secrets, where you’ve leaned against each other and slept, where you’ve loved each other.

“Today, my courage meets my fear, and my love meets yours. What do you say?”

You can do nothing else but smile and grip Saizo’s hands tighter.

There is no need for any other words.


End file.
